fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Urodziny Baljeeta
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Baljeet nie chce, żeby podczas rozdawania cukierków ktoś się z niego śmiał, więc chłopcy tworzą cukierki wpływające na związki przyjacielskie. Jednak mylą składniki i wszyscy stają się posłuszni Baljeetowi. Fineasz i Ferb muszą coś z tym zrobić. Biorą do pomocy dziewczynę imieniem Jasmine, która podkochuje się w Fineaszu. Bohaterowie * Nauczycielka geografii; * Buford Van Stomm; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Wychowawca i pozostali uczniowie klasy Fineasza i Ferba Scenariusz (W szkole podczas lekcji geografii) Nauczycielka geografii: Powiedzcie, gdzie leży Japonia? Buford: A pani nie wie? Nauczycielka geografii: A ty nie wiesz, że ja pytam na ocenę? Buford: A pani nie wie, że ja nie wiem? Nauczycielka geografii: A czy mógłbyś chociaż spróbować odpowiedzieć? Buford: Yyy... a nie przypadkiem w Rzymie? Nauczycielka geografii: A ty nie wiesz, że Rzym leży we Włoszech? Buford: A pani nie zauważyła, że wszystko co mówimy to pytania? (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) (Noc, Fineasz i Ferb śpią, nagle do ich pokoju wbiega zadyszany Baljeet) Fineasz: Baljeet, jest druga w nocy, czego ty chcesz? Baljeet: Musicie mi pomóc! Jutro moje urodziny... właściwie to dzisiaj. Fineasz: A, to Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Jajka. Baljeet: Nieee! Musicie mi pomóc, bo chyba pamiętacie co było w tamtym roku? (Retrospekcja) (Baljeet idzie po korytarzu cały poprzyklejany miodowymi cukierkami) Baljeet: Trzeba było im kupić krówki. (Teraźniejszość) Baljeet: Dlatego musicie mi pomóc. Fineasz (podchodzi do szafy, prawie upadając): Weź to. (Wyjmuje z szafy eliksir i daje go Bajeetowi) Polej to na cukierki. Baljeet: Dzięki! (Fineasz idzie spać, a Baljeet biegnie do domu) (Następny dzień, wszyscy jedzą cukierki) Chłopiec: Smaczne... (Nagle wszyscy poza Fineaszem, Ferbem i Baljeetem wstają) Dzieci i nauczycielka: Słuchać Baljeeta, słuchać Baljeeta... Fineasz: Ej, co oni robią? Ferb: Nie mam fioletowego pojęcia. (Nagle zza ławki chłopców pojawia się pewna dziewczyna) Dziewczyna: Czeeść, Fineasz... Fineasz: Ej, Jasmine przestań nas szpiegować! (Wszyscy biorą Baljeeta na ręce, i nagle drewniana podłoga pod nimi się łamie i spadają na najniższe piętra) Dziewczyna/Jasmine: Nie szpieguję was, a jeśli chciałabym was szpiegować, to wiem Fifciu, że tego chcesz... Fineasz: Nie mów do mnie Fifciu! Ferb: Ej, ona nie zjadła cukierka, więc może nam pomóc! Jasmine: Proooszę! Fineasz: Ech, no dobra, ale pamiętaj, że cię nie lubię! Jasmine (wychodzi z nimi z klasy): Wiem, że kłamiesz... (Przed klasą) Fineasz: Musimy coś z tym zrobić zanim zaczą się lekcje, mamy 10 minut. Ferb: Wiem, użyjemy wysysacza mózgu! Fineasz: Po co wziąłeś go do szkoły? Ferb: Nigdy nie wiadomo czy się przyda. Fineasz: Gdybyśmy powysysali im mózgi to nic nie zdobylibyśmy, więc to nam się nie przyda. (Fineasz wyrzuca Wysysacz mózgów) Fineasz: Potrzebne nam coś lepszego! Jasmine: Ja mam pomysł! Te cukierki można nazwać Nad-Cukierkami, to może użyjmy Pod-cukierków! Fineasz: A takie coś istnieje? Jasmine: Oczywiście, że tak! Jak stworzyliście te cukierki? Fineasz: Użyliśmy płynu... chwila, Ferb, wzięliśmy nie ten płyn! Jasmine: Brawo! Ale żeby odwrócić działanie cukierków musicie stworzyć płyn zrobiony z odwrotnych składników! Fineasz: Świetny pomysł! Zabieramy się do roboty! (Fineasz i Ferb wyjmują z plecaka składniki i nad butelką robią płyn) Fineasz: Dwie garście soli. Jasmine: Ej, a skąd wy to wzięliście, Fifciu? Fineasz: Nie mów do mnie Fifciu! Ferb: Teraz płyn do brudzenia naczyń. Fineasz: I gotowe! Tylko dwa składniki były! A teraz szybko im trzeba to dać, bo zostało 9 minut! (Fineasz, Ferb i Jasmine biegną na najniższe piętro) Dzieci i nauczycielka: Służyć Baljeetowi, służyć Baljeetowi... Fineasz: Stać! Ferb: Zaraz wszyscy wrócą do normalności! Jasmine, dawaj płyn! Jasmine: Ale płyn się wylał na schodach! Fineasz (patrzy się na schody): No, nie! Chwila, mam plan! Przecież zombie są głupie! Jasmine: Fakt. Fineasz (krzyczy): Ej, żeby wejść po schodach musicie zdjąć buty! (Wszyscy zdjemują buty równocześnie trzymając Baljeeta na rękach) Baljeet: Jeśli sądzicie, że coś wam się uda to się grubo mylicie! (Fineasz, Ferb i Jasmine wchodzą po schodach) Fineasz: Chodźcie, no chodźcie! (Wszyscy wchodzą, ale dotykając stopami płynu przewracją się i wracają do normalności, wypuszczają Baljeeta z rąk, który ląduje przed schodami, a Fineasz, Ferb i Jasmine stają przed nim) Fineasz: I co, nic ci nie jest? Baljeet (wstaje): Nie, ale wy zniszczyliście to wszystko! Mogłem być znany, a wy to zniszczyliście! Szykujcie się do walki! (Baljeet ustawia pięści, Jasmine do niego podbiega i rzuca go na sam koniec korytarza) Fineasz: Świetny rzut, Jasmine! Jasmine: Wiem, chodzę na siłkę! Fineasz: Dobra, a teraz uciekajmy zanim ktoś odzyska przytomność! (Uciekają) (Napisy końcowe) (Fineasz idzie z Baljeetem po korytarzu) Fineasz: Te urodziny chyba nie wypaliły, co? Baljeet: Te urodziny to były moje najlepsze w życiu! Nigdy takich nie miałem. Nosili mnie na rękach i... no dobra, to chyba jedyna fajna rzecz. Szkoda, że mi je zepsuliście... Fineasz: Aaaha... za rok lepiej pójdzie! KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje *W tym odcinku debiutuje Jasmine;